A plate mill type of machine tool is used to machine large flat workpieces having a substantial length and width, but relatively little height. Because the workpiece is prone to deformation in the direction of its height axis, a rigid pallet is required to stabilize the workpiece during a machining operation.
There are certain advantages for holding the pallet and the workpiece in a plate mill in the vertical position. In order for this to occur, a mechanism has to be provided to receive the pallet in the machine in a vertical orientation, and to lock the pallet to a pallet receiver so that the pallet can be properly positioned relative to the working tool. Examples of pallet clamping in the prior art have utilized a multitude of mechanical clamps that use spring elements, hydraulics or pneumatics for actuation and locking. Switchable magnetic elements have also been used to lock a pallet.